Velocity Of Love
by softemison
Summary: Emily Fields is an upcoming Model hiding a big secret. Her best friend is none other than Spencer Hastings. Her boss is Alison Dilaurentis an heiress to the Dilaurentis family fortune life couldn't possibly go wrong or could it?


**So this idea for a story came to me and I had to write it down I hope you enjoy it let me know if I should continue or not.**

Another glorious morning in the streets of New York City ,the smell of coffee and bacon hitting her it's days like this Emily Fields enjoys waking up for , putting on her silk robe she briskly walks to the kitchen in her apartment where a tall slender brunette is cooking breakfast on the stove.

"Oh hey good morning Em just in time for breakfast are you hungry?

" Good morning Spencer and of course I am did you really have to ask me that" the two women grin at each other and tuck into their breakfast.

"I guess it's a big day for you Em ..I'm going to miss not having you around with me at work now says Spencer looking at Emily curiously,

"I'm nervous I have hardly any experience modelling Spencer and don't worry I'll check in sometimes I'm going to miss you too says Emily.

"You are going to be great you'll see Em you're perfect for this give everything you've got okay I know you can do it. Spencer reaches out and gently puts a hand on Emily's shoulder as a sign of comfort, the brunette smiles and they continue eating their breakfast.

"I'm going to get ready don't want to be late and thanks spence for the breakfast" says Emily

"Don't mention it I'm going to head out too can't keep Tanner waiting now can I " she says rolling her eyes " see you soon Em good luck "

The door of the apartment can be heard and the brunette makes her way into her bedroom after putting the various dining wear into the dishwasher first, she picks out an outfit choice which should be suitable for today a stylish blazer low cut shirt and skinny jeans an boots that should be okay she thinks to herself after getting showered and dressed make up on she makes her way to her new workplace.

Velocity Magazine one of Americas top fashion magazines here in the big apple. It's now daunting on the brunette if she can pull this off her nerves start to kick in " Focus Emily you can do this she says to herself just as she is about to walk into the building she runs into someone obviously not seeing them first coffee spilled on her and the mysterious blonde Emily is mortified. " Can you not watch where you are going next time" the angry blonde says harshly. "oh my god I am so so sorry please let me help you" Emily says as she tries to help the blonde she takes a look at her now ruined white tight fitted dress " well that's just great thank you for ruining my dress " says the blonde " I really am sorry I can have it dry cleaned for you " Emily says stuttering as she takes in the blonde for the first time , her eyes are blue just as enticing as the ocean her hair is golden an long her curled blonde locks stop just past her shoulders and she has plump heart shaped lips . " You know it's rude to stare and thank you but this is a Custom made dress one off and now ruined thanks to your clumsy self" the blonde angrily walks off into the building before Emily even has a chance to explain why she was staring. Great start to the day Emily she thinks to herself walking into the building she arrives at the reception desk , upon arriving her name is called by a girl who clearly must be expecting her presence. "Ms. Fields it's a pleasure to see you now if you will just follow me" Says the short brunette " It's Emily please call me Emily" the woman looks at her with an eye roll " Okay Emily now if you will follow me your already late as it is and the board are expecting you ..my name is Mona by the way Mona Vanderwaal now come on can't keep them waiting" they walk to the elevator The short brunette hitting the button for the 18th floor .

Upon arriving Emily is brung into what is Velocity Magazine she takes in the sight of numerous desks with workers behind them on their computers typing away phones being answered and a lively blonde coming her way

"Finally Mona you've found her The boardroom meeting has started they are not happy this morning" says the blonde dramatically. "Calm down Hanna it's not my fault now tell them Emily Fields has arrived and that she will be waiting in the Editors office" says Mona "They want her in the boardroom what part of the meeting has started did you not get Mona" Emily can feel the tension between them and she starts to get uncomfortable " If it's okay with the two of you maybe I should head into the meeting if they are waiting for me I don't want to get you both in trouble".. They look at her and start laughing. " oh sweetie are you sure your a model your just to nice it makes a change but you don't get anywhere at Velocity being nice now come on" says Mona They walk towards the door of a glass room if Emily was nervous this morning she is even more nervous now her stomach feels like it's gonna jump out of her body.

"Are you okay? Asks the blonde called Hanna

"I'm fine " Emily replies with a smile , "Well would you like something to drink while your waiting " says Hanna " Water would be fine thank you" Hanna nods and calls back Mona who looks up from her desk and walks over "Mona can you make sure someone gets Ms Fields a bottle of Evian make sure it is ice cold and get them to bring it quickly" says Hanna Mona looks at her with a scowl and rolls her eyes and says "I'm not a PA I'm a fashion assistant I didn't get to where I am to start running around for others" says Mona The blonde grins and says back "You are my assistant are you not and if you still want to be you will do as I ask now get Ms Fields her water I don't care if you have to get it from a mountain now go" the short brunette walks off in a huff clearly unimpressed by the blonde. "I'm sorry about that Ms Fields I should introduce myself I'm Hanna Marin I am a fashion designer whose clothes you will be wearing soon I hope" she says with a laugh "You can call me Emily nice to meet you Hanna how long have you worked here?

"4 years I hope to start getting my own clothing line out soon though and ignore Mona she thinks she runs the place but she doesn't she is my assistant but we are besties. Says Hanna with a smile .." I didn't get that vibe from her she seems a person who likes to be in charge" Emily says looking at the blonde who laughs " She would make a great president that's for sure, now come on can't keep them waiting" she knocks on the door and opens signalling for Emily to follow " I'm sorry for interrupting but Emily Fields is here shall I send her in" Hanna says a man who can barely be heard by Emily clearly says something inaudible Hanna nods her head once and tells Emily to come into the room . Emily walks in smiling and is ordered by Hanna to take a seat she's sitting in front of at least 10 or more people who run the Magazine and is called out by a blonde haired man " Ms Fields so glad you could join us here today my name is Jason Dilaurentis I am Editor here at Velocity magazine it's good to have you here with us we won't keep you long we were expecting the CEO with us today but I'm afraid they are running late" he says smiling at the brunette he introduces her to all the rest of the board and she smiles at each of them the door opens after a knock and Mona enters carrying a bottle of water and a glass of ice and places it on the table infront of Emily who smiles and excuses herself once again Emily sips her water slowly listening to the discussion of the Spring fashion shoot which she will be modelling for when the door opens and in walks a blonde the same blonde who Emily ran into this morning she catches sight of Emily smirking at her while taking a seat in the empty chair. She must be the CEO Emily thinks way to go Fields . Jason speaks trying to introduce Emily " This is Emily Fields who will be modelling the Spring shoot for us " Emily tries to smile at the blonde who is not looking at her but on her phone " We have already met but I don't think we were properly introduced I am Alison Dilaurentis and I look forward to having you here Ms Fields" the blonde now looks at Emily smirking and Emily can feel herself blushing embarrassed to how they did in fact meet this morning. "Ms Fields if I could have a word with you in my office once the meeting is over that would be great" the blonde says Emily just nods at her and the room erupts into a conversation which Emily has no idea on what to say but nods and agrees the whole time Emily can feel someone's eyes on her watching her intently and not just anyone Alison Dilaurentis who wants to speak to her privately. Emily takes a sip of water to try steady herself after a good hour of what seems like it is never gonna end the meeting has finished and everyone is leaving the room Emily stays in her chair watching the room clear out she hears her name being called by none other than the beautiful blonde . " Ms Fields if you would like to follow me to my office so we can talk" Emily nods and walks down the hall following the blonde towards what looks to be her office she opens the door and sits herself on her desk and gestures to the brunette to take a seat . Emily does so willingly the blonde continues looking at her after a brief silence she says " Well I did not expect to run into you again " smirking at Emily who looks as red as a tomato " I really am sorry if I'd of known who you were of course I would never have ran into you I can't say how embarrassed I am right now" Emily says looking at the blonde who rolls her eyes " You really should pay attention to where you are going and I'll see to it that you do from now on" says Alison with a laugh " Please allow me to at least buy you a coffee then to apologise Ms Dilaurentis " Emily says the blonde laughs and says " If this is you asking me on a coffee date I'm afraid your mistaken as I'm not interested but just so you know I think you've had enough coffee this morning , you have got a stain on your shirt maybe it would be a good idea for you to go change into something more appropriate Emily" Emily looks down there is a large coffee stain on her chest . Oh my god Emily internally screams what a day this is turning into " I'm sorry I should go " Emily tries to walk out of the door but is grabbed on the arm by the blonde...

Ooooh cliffhanger sorry I'll continue if you guys like this story so let me know what you think leave a review I appreciate the support from you all and it gives me more heart to continue writing I hope you enjoyed it -Vanessa


End file.
